


土地的温度

by Erickata



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erickata/pseuds/Erickata
Summary: *冬盾*时间线在黑豹之后复3之前 激情上头脑洞短打





	土地的温度

**Author's Note:**

> *冬盾
> 
> *时间线在黑豹之后复3之前 激情上头脑洞短打

这是Bucky醒来后的第三十天。他在学习适应很多事情，比如和美国或俄罗斯完全不同的气候与温度，但鉴于他曾经在世界各地执行任务，也许其中就包括非洲，只是他记不太清——这也是需要适应的一部分。近百年的记忆在脑内反复冲刷，像激流涌过，从瀑布的顶端跌下来再慢慢平复成汩汩溪流。他知道自己做得还不够，但慢慢的，一切都变得很好，包括身体左右不够平衡的重量，和有点奇怪的瓦坎达游牧民族的服饰。Shuri来看望他，告诉他左手手臂的制作已经提上日程，同时送给他一个新鲜东西，让他“解解闷”。Bucky没明白那是什么意思，直到他不小心将那个纽扣大小的东西摔落在地，一个惊讶的Steve突然瞪着眼睛望着他。

 

“噢……Bucky？这是？”steve眼睛红红的，不是因为哭泣或者什么悲伤的情绪，Bucky分析对方有些疲累和憔悴的神情，猜测那是连续熬夜的结果。

 

“shuri给我的……小东西，她说这可以让我解解闷。”Bucky说，他把那个通讯器从地上捡起来托进手心里。瓦坎达的科技力量的确不容小觑，Steve的每一寸皮肤都精密的展现在他眼前，连面颊两侧微微冒出的胡茬也清晰可见。这就像他把一个迷你Steve托在手心里。

 

“原来如此，Shuri之前也寄给我了一个，我没搞清这怎么用，就随便放在桌子上了。”Steve说。慢慢地，他展露一个微笑，就像连日的重担突然被卸下来似的呼出一口气，“嘿，Bucky.”他说，“你还好吗？”

 

Bucky点点头：“我很好。相比之下，我觉得你不太好。”

 

Steve的笑容变得有点僵硬，嘴角的弧度不着痕迹的下滑，“这些日子比较困难，我和Sam还有Nat一直在寻找新的基地。你还记得他们吧？”Bucky点点头，Steve继续说，“我没想到她们这么快就……让你苏醒。我是说，也许你需要好好休息。”Steve有些犹疑，“你之前是这么选择的，我尊重你的选择。但是，Bucky，无论如何，我想告诉你，见到你我很开心。”

 

“我也是。”Bucky咕哝着，“Shuri找到方法暂时压下了九头蛇的那些暗示，不知道有没有长期效果，所以她得把我叫醒才能检查结果。但我猜她只是想实验她做的新手臂了，科学狂人都这样，哈。”

 

Steve笑着摇了摇头，“真尖锐。”他明白Bucky的暗示，“不必担心Tony，我们，还行。”他想了很多词用来描述现在和Tony之间的关系，到底是依旧紧张还是处于一个破冰融化的时期——他的手机一直没收到电话，也许这算是好现象，说明对方没有陷入什么危机当中。而他也不能做更多的事，除了等待。眼下更为紧迫的是他们需要一个新的落脚点承载一群被“政府通缉的犯罪者”。只是想到这一点，他就只能将与Tony之间的关系描述为“还行”。Steve明白Tony，他有他的难处，他们每个人都有自己的难处，但有些事他不能后退，一步也不能。

 

“不说这些了。”Steve转移话题，转而打量起Bucky的模样，“这件衣服。”他有些忍俊不禁，“很合适。天呐，Bucky，我没想到这种衣服你穿着也如此合适。还有你的发型。你看起来意外的很——”

平和。

 

这是Steve想说的。

 

“噢，我知道。这件衣服我穿起来就像什么佛像了。瓦坎达伙食很好。”Bucky咧嘴笑了笑，像野兽似的朝Steve咬咬牙，这肯定是因为这一个月他都在过打猎的生活，还被人称做“白狼”，“我甚至还有一块自己的草莓田呢。”

 

“噢？”Steve反问地哼了一声，“我以为James Buchanan Barnes发誓永远都不干农活？”

 

“去你的，我们以前没少帮人种地，甚至还得为了那点钱跑到乡下去。你那时候又瘦又小，没什么力气还容易生病，偏偏也要跟着来。你在老约翰家的草莓田里犯哮喘，还咳出血，我他妈都不知道是草莓更红还是你的血更红——”他突然住了嘴，因为Steve看他的神情。有点悲伤，还有点柔软。那些话就这么不加思考地顺着说了出来。而Steve，他看起来眼睛更红了，Bucky觉得这次可能不是因为熬夜的缘故。

 

“噢，Bucky。”Steve只是念他的名字，什么也没说，他金色的睫毛上下翻动，像振翅欲飞的蝴蝶，还带着一股潮湿的味道。但Steve并不是容易流泪的类型，泪水总是在夺眶之前蒸发，留下来的就是黏糊糊的睫毛和有些模糊的Bucky。

 

“Steve.”Bucky说，“我有块儿自己的田，不大，但是种草莓是没问题的。当然在瓦坎达你想种什么都不是问题。还有一个月就要丰收了，也许你可以过来，我们可以回忆摘草莓的日子。”

 

*

 

一个月后，Bucky居住的那间草屋后面的田地散发着浓郁的草莓香气。非洲的炎热与酷暑使这股红色的香味泛着焦糖似的暖意。大概几天前Shuri在例行看望他时告诉他草莓已经进入了成熟季节，随时都能采摘，“虽然我们也不缺草莓吃，但自己种的意义非凡嘛。我保证在我的精密监督下，没有一颗草莓会是酸的。”但Bucky一直说再等等，shuri耸耸肩，“你的草莓田，你来处置。”

 

Bucky在等。和Steve的约定他没想过会真的实现，自一个月前的那次通话之后，他们没有任何联系。Bucky明白Steve的处境，他很忙碌，很艰难，而他们的约定只是口头的，泛着一种宽慰的怀旧气息。但他依然在等待。他想他们都等得足够久了，再久一点也没什么关系。风从窗外吹过，水声荡漾。这样的日子比起曾经就像一场过于温柔的梦，却不美满，因为Steve不在这，完整的拼图缺失了最为点睛的那一块。如果Steve在这，Bucky想，他希望这样的日子永无尽头，就像他们用太久太久的战斗终于换回一点可以喘息的时间。他们在一起，这比什么都重要。

 

风的节奏突然变化，加快，不够自然，充满机械人工的声音——那是发动机的声音。Bucky有些惊讶，他立刻走出屋门，没有失望，Steve正在下飞机。Steve抬起眼，Bucky站在草屋的门前久久注视着他。这个场景真是违和极了，他们就像在三十年代相遇，周围还是乡村景象，而他们都不一样了。他们的眼睛里缺少青年人的神采奕奕，多了在年轻躯壳上凿下的太过沉重的历史痕迹。

 

但没关系，至少他们都在这。

 

*

 

Bucky带着他走向那片约定好的草莓田。刚下飞机Steve就闻到了那股醇厚的甜香。气味总是能迅速将人扯进一段回忆。他们互相打趣的日子好像就在眼前：Bucky随手摘下草莓朝Steve嘴里塞，Steve有些懊恼地再摘下几颗塞回去。鲜红汁水在齿间流淌，最后他们一起倒进田野里，晚风让汗水凝结在脊背，Bucky不停地吻他的脖颈，Steve要努力吞下所有呻吟以防路人听见。

 

他们可能同时想起了这段回忆，Steve的脸红扑扑的，即使蓄了胡须也能看清透着粉色的皮肤。Bucky笑了笑，弯下腰，用仅存的右手抚摸草莓苗，摘起一颗晶莹的果实回身塞进Steve的嘴里。

 

他抚摸对方有些凌乱的金发，和一丝不苟的Steve不一样，他从没见过这样的Steve。“我从没见过你留胡子的样子。”Bucky说。在他印象里steve总是干干净净的，即使瘦弱也要一丝不苟的打扮，身板挺直。他从没见过这样的他。胡须自然生长，几乎爬上半个面颊，使Steve看起来柔软了许多。真奇怪，Bucky知道很多蓄须的人，可能是为了使自己看起来更酷，更硬汉，更神秘。但从未见过有人像steve这样，胡须使他看起来沉着，冷静，但不可避免的夹杂一丝脆弱。那一丝脆弱是光滑琥珀上的一缕缝隙，他知道，如果他想，他能顺着那条缝隙剥开一个完整的steve。这是个充满魔力的想法，让人无法拒绝——只有顺从，所以Bucky顺从。

 

“你知道这里不止有平原，还有森林吗？”Bucky靠近Steve的耳边，“甚至有杉木，那里的树洞足够容纳我们两个人。”他发出邀约，“你想去吗？”

 

Steve看着他，既没有摇头，也没有点头。他只是侧身轻吻了Bucky的嘴角，露出一个很久不见的，有些腼腆的微笑。任由Bucky拉着他的手向森林的方向走去。

Bucky没有说谎。这可能是一片上百年的杉木林，无缘无故的长在非洲大陆上，他们用“瓦坎达”来解释一切现象。在森林的最深处，有一颗足足需要五个人才能抱得过来的杉木。Bucky将Steve引进去，缺了一条手臂也没能使他的动作迟钝多少。树洞中央铺着干草，一粒粒的草莓堆在一旁。阳光透过树叶和枝干散着夏天的绿色，空气里是粘稠的甜香。像某种鸟类奇妙的爱巢。他们没有停顿，Steve揶揄着褪去Bucky的长袍，换来Bucky拍在屁股上的一巴掌。那一掌慢慢变成揉捏，臀肉在bucky手下变得鲜艳起来。Steve只穿了普通的T恤和牛仔裤，Bucky对它们的评价只留下两个字：好脱。Steve轻捶Bucky的肩膀，bucky则用仅剩的手把他圈进怀里，Steve的腰足够纤细，使Bucky的右手形成一道蓄势待发的禁锢。

“我不会放手的。（I won’t let you go.）”Bucky在亲吻的间隙低语道。Steve吻他：“那就别让我走。”

他们在干草上滚成了一团。草尖戳着Steve的后背让他有些痒，这种痒却慢慢形成了电流似的快感。Bucky一点点地用唇舌打开他，进入他，摩擦与燥热累积升温。接近高潮的时候Steve几乎睁不开眼了，Bucky则不知道什么时候将草莓握进掌心，挤碎，果肉和汁液顺着手指流淌在Steve赤裸的皮肤上，他涂抹着，鲜艳的粉红遍及Steve的全身。Bucky轻舔果汁流淌的每一处，甜蜜的味道和着Steve的气息，他把手指插进Steve的嘴里，挑逗着对方的舌头。Steve的颤栗越来越强烈，呻吟声越来越破碎，Bucky有力的挺入让他无所适从。高潮的时候他紧紧拉过Bucky的脖颈，低头把自己埋进一个结实的拥抱里。Bucky用右臂锁住他，就像以前，就像他们还在布鲁克林，在被高潮冲撞的如此混乱的时刻他们忽然想起“家”这个词。伴随着穴肉突然收缩的刺激，Bucky低吼一声，射进Steve的身体里。 

他们从树洞出来的时候已是深夜，月朗星稀，蝉鸣铺天盖地，土地潮湿，刚刚经历一场阵雨。Steve的脸仍然浮着绯红。Bucky永远看不够这样的Steve。迷人，坚毅却不失柔软。夏日时光短暂易逝，Bucky明白，平静永远是短暂的。Steve会离开，但他不会是一个人离开。

 

FIN.


End file.
